Te Quiero
by Athanael Curse
Summary: Seifer x Squall: ou quand seifer et squall redevenus amis organisent le mariage de Laguna et Kiros et....


Te Quiero

Squall raccompagna Rinoa à sa porte.

_Je suis désolé Rinoa, mais je ne peux pas. trop…il y a trop de choses en si peu de temps.

_Je ne t'en veux pas. je comprend. On reste amis?

_Bien sûr.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

_Bonne nuit Squall.

_Bonne nuit…

Il regagna sa chambre, prit une bonne douche et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, tout se bousculait.

Il se remémora toutes ces dernières semaines.

D'abord son accession au SeeD, Dollet, Rinoa, Seifer, Edea, Chef des SeeDs, Ultimécia, Laguna…

En faisant le tri deux choses lui restaient à l'esprit: Laguna et Seifer.

Quel choc il avait subit en apprenant que le présidant d'Esthar n'était autre que son père…Cela lui faisait remettre en cause toutes ces 17 dernières années. Une foule de questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Qui était sa mère? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné signe de vie avant? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… (cf: je sais plus trop quel bouquinJ )

Et Seifer…il avait tellement changé…

Il effleura la cicatrice sur son visage. Le combat du plateau…la prison du désert, Deling City, Adel, Ultimécia…

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. C'était de sa faute, oui, entièrement de sa faute.

Le sommeil le happa en plein milieu de ses pensées.

* * *

Trois petits coups à sa porte le réveillèrent.

_Entrez…, grommela-t-il.

Irvine passa la tête.

_Debout là dedans, t'as de la visite.

_Qui?

_Euh…ton père.

Le brun se redressa d'un coup.

_Laguna?!!

_Ben au dernières nouvelles…oui, sauf si tu as fait un échange…

_Il est où?

_Dans les jardins. Il t'attend.

_J'arrive.

Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit, courant presque.

Arrivé devant la porte qui donnait sur les jardin, il s'arrêta, inspira profondemment et entra.

En le voyant, Laguna se leva du banc sur lequel il s'était installé.

Squall baissa la tête et s'approcha.

_On…on s'asseoit ou on marche? Interrogea Loire.

_On marche.

Ils se mirent à parcourirent les allées.

_Si tu as des questions, ce dont je suis sûr, vas-y poses les moi. je tâcherai d'y répondre du mieux que je pourrais.

_Je…ma mère, elle…

_Elle est morte en te mettant au monde.

_C'est pour ça que vous m'avez abandonné? Vous m'en vouliez?

_Non! Jamais!! Au contraire…je n'étais pas là quand elle morte. Je ne suis revenu qu'une semaine plus tard. Une amie de Raine, c'est comme ça que s'appelait ta mère, s'occupait de toi. Au début j'ai eu du mal à accepter sa mort. Mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'en ai voulut. Au contraire. Tu étais tout ce qui me restait d'elle, tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. Tu étais minuscule et tu pleurais tout le temps. Mais dès que je t'ai prit dans mes bras tu t'es calmé et endormit de suite. Je suis revenu avec toi dans notre maison, mais quelques jours plus tard on est venu me chercher. On est partit pour Esthar. On y a vécu deux mois. Deux mois de pur bonheur avec toi et d'un autre côté les attentats qui prenaient de l'importance. Puis on a enlevé Ellone. J'ai eu peur pour toi, qu'on ne découvre ton existence, peur qu'on ne te fasse aussi du mal. Un jour, lors d'une de mes missions j'étais passé devant un orphelinat à Centra. Après une nuit blanche passée à te regarder et à pleurer en te serrant dans mes bras, je t'y ai amené et t'ai confié à Edea. Je suis parti à la recherche d'Ellone et je l'ai confié aux SeeDs Blanc. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, ni une nuit sans que je ne pleure sur cette vieille photo.

Il sortit une petite photo de sa poche.

_Elle ne me quitte jamais.

_Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles? Et ne pas passer me voir? Me faire savoir que vous existiez avant?

_On me surveillais étroitement, ils connaissaient tous mes faits et gestes. Je n'ai rien pu faire, avant l'autre jour. Ça m'a fait mal de devoir t'abandonner mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurait pas donné pour te voir grandir, te voir rire, pleurer, te prendre dans 

mes bras et te dire que je t'aime…

Laguna s'arrêta. une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux. Soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent lui faisant ouvrir brusquement les paupières.

_C'est pas trop tard pour le faire…, murmura Squall. Ça fait 17 ans que j'attend que tu le fasses…

Loire referma ses bras sur son fils et le serra à l'étouffer. (attention, sortez vos kleenex!) 

_Je t'aime Squall. Pardon de t'avoir laissé…

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sous le regard attendri de Kyros.

_Enfin…

Laguna relâcha son étreinte.

_ça te tente de venir passer tes vacances à Esthar. J'aimerai t'avoir un peu à la maison quand même.

_Bien sûr!! Mais…avant je dois aller quelque part…j'ai…quelqu'un à voir.

_Si tu veux on peut te déposer. Tu vas où?

_Horizon…

_Et bien!! Prend tes affaires. Nous y allons!

15 minutes plus tard, ils décollaient. Au bout d'un moment, Squall demanda:

_Dis…elle était comment maman?

Laguna sortit une photo de son porte feuille et la tendit à Squall.

_Elle était très douce, très gentille. Mais elle ne se laissait pas faire!! 

_Elle était très belle…

_Oh ça oui, et tu lui ressembles tu sais.

_Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi vous ressembliez tout les deux. À qui je ressemblais le plus.

_Tu ressembles peut-être à Raine, mais tu tiens plus de Laguna, fit Kyros.

_On arrive dans 5 minutes! Fit le haut parleur.

Un moment plus tard, Squall s'apprétait à descendre.

_Tu en as pour combien de temps.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler quand tu veux rentrer, on t'enverra l'Hydre.

_Ok.

_Tiens, mon numéro de portable.

Il prit la petite carte de visite et s'éloigna sur un geste de la main.

_Alors, tu es heureux? Demanda Kyros en passant un bras autour des épaules du président.

Ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule du grand combattant et se laissa aller contre lui.

_Tu n'as pas idée…

_Tu vas lui dire pour nous?

_Quand le moment sera venu. Mais je ne veux pas que ça te gêne non plus.

_Non, tu peux le faire, il ne faut pas que tu ais de secrets pour ton fils…

* * *

Squall longea le quaie et atteignit le petit bateau blanc. Il frappa à la porte de la cabine. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'assit sur le ponton, les jambes dans le vide. Il plongea son regard dans la mer, perdant toute notion du temps, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas Seifer arriver.

_Quelle bonne surprise! Squall Léonhart, le sauveur du monde en personne devant chez moi!

_Mets ton ironie dans ta poche et ton mouchoir par dessus je te pris.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Seifer en rageant les qq. courses qu'il venait de faire.

_Je suis venu te voir.

_Vraiment?

_Oui…j'ai des excuses à te faire…

Seifer se jeta presque sur lui, une main sur le front.

_Non pourtant. Tu te sens bien, tu as mal qq. part, tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?

_Seifer! Tu peus pas être sérieux un instant?

_Ok…mais pourquoi des excuses? C'est moi le méchant dans l'affaire, c'est moi qui t'es fait du mal.

_Parce que je t'en ai fait…

Squall baissa la tête.

_Je n'aurais pas du te laisser pour Ellone. J'aurais du t'écouter, tu m'avais dit que comme les autres elle me laisserai. Je ne t'ai pas cru et j'ai perdu le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eue…je te demande pardon…j'aurais du te comprendre au lieu de te rejetter.

Il regarda Seifer, les yeux plein de larmes.

_Bien, je te laisse…

Avant qu'il ne sorte, Seifer le retint par le bras.

_Te sauve pas comme ça. Tu ne veux pas savoir si je te pardonne?

_Je sais que non…

_Tu te trompes, je te pardonne à condition que tu le fasses aussi. Je ne pourrais pas être tranquille tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait…

_Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

Seifer l'attira contre lui et lui ébourriffa les cheveux.

_Des pâtes, ça te convient?

_???

_Pour le déjeuner!!

_Ben…ouais! C'est parfait!!

Seifer mit le tout à bouillir.

_Raijin et Fujin ne sont pas là?

_Ils font un petits voyages en amoureux.

_Vraiment??? Je croyais que Fujin en pinçait pour toi?!

_Oui, mais on a eut une petite discussion. Je lui ai expliqué certaines choses et je l'ai poussé dans les bras de Raij'!

_"Certaines choses"? T'as qqun?

_Non.

_En vue?

_ça se pourrait.

_C'est qui?

_Secret.

_Je connais.

_Oui. je te trouve bien curieux comparé à d'habitude.

Squall se rembrunit.

_Pardon…

_Eh! C'est pas un reproche, juste une remarque, te vexe pas.

_Excuse, je suis encore un peu nerveux. J'ai discuté avec mon père ce matin.

_Ton père????!!!

_Laguna Loire.

_Le président d'Esthar c'est ton paternel?

_Oui.

_ça s'est…bien passé?

_Très! Maintenant c'est toi que devient curieux.

_Pour une fois que tu parles, j'en profite!! Alors, racontes un peu.

_Ben, j'ai appris qui était ma mère. Une très belle femme. J'en sais un peu plus sur ma vie de nourrisson. Le pourquoi de mon abandon. En fait, c'était pour mon bien. Bref, je ne lui en veux pas. ça partait d'une bonne intention et pis j'ai la chance d'avoir un père, un peu tard soit, mais je ne vais pas le laisser filer!! Je vais passer mes vacances avec lui à Esthar et…Seif'!! ça déborde!!!

Le blond se jeta sur la casserole.

_Putain de bordel de merde de mes deux!!!!!!(j'ai censuré du mieux que j'ai puJ )

Il épongea l'eau pendant que Squall m'était le couvert.

_Tu t'y retrouves dans une cuisine dis moi! remarqua Seifer.

_Bah, je cherche là où j'aurais mit moi même.

_…pas con. Alors, tu pars quand avec ton père?

_Tout à l'heure.

_Oh¡…

_Dis…

_Oui?

_Euh…tu veux venir avec moi?

_Tu sais Squall, ma présence n'est pas appréciée du tout et puis c'est des vacances avec ton père.

_S'il te plaît Seif'. On s'en fout des autres. Il faudra bien qu'ils si fassent, qu'ils apprennent à te connaître, savoir que n'est pas qu'une grande brute égoïste et égocentrique! Que tu es humain et que tu as un cœur!! Enfin…je crois.

_Clap!Clap!Clap! J'applaudis, très beau discourt.

_Merci, merci! Bon, c'est pas tout, faut que je prévienne pour qu'on envoie l'Hydre. Aurais-t-u ce qu'on appelle un téléphone?

_Attend voir…

Il plongea tête la première dans le foutoir qui régnait dans la petite cabine qui faisait office de chambre et en ressortit au bout de qq. minutes q'une fouille laborieuse!

_Voilà! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant l'objet demandé.

_Merci.

Il composa le numéro.

_Laguna? 

_Oui, qui est à l'appareil?

_Ton fils.

_Alors appelle moi papa!!

_Bien, papa. Tu peux m'envoyer l'Hydre?

_Tout de suite?

_Ben le temps qu'elle arrive oui.

_D'ac.

_A tout à l'heure.

_Bye.

_Vala!! T'as vu comme il est gentil mon papa?

_J'vais r'faire une crise de jalousie.

_Cette fois je t'étripe jusqu'à ce que tu meurs de la mort qui tu et qu'on puisse plus te réssussiter!!

_Viens-y voir un peu! dit-il un sourire sadique au visage.

_Tu ferais bien de préprarer tes affaires pendant que je fais la vaisselle.

_Bon à marier!

_C'est ce que je me dis parfois.

_C'est Rinoa qui doit être contente.

_Je ne suis pas avec Rinoa. D'un commun accord après discussion, nous avons décidé de rester amis. Mais au fait…pourquoi tu l'as plaqué?

_Pour être honnête envers elle. Je ne l'aimais que comme une amie. C'est une fille vachement sympa mais ce n'est pas pour elle que mon cœur bat!!

_C'est qui à la fin!!

_Tu le sauras un jour peut-être.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire à moi, tu n'as pas confiance?

_Si, mais je ne le dirais pas, c'est tout!!

_Ouais bon, j'insisterai plus tard, là on a pas le temps!

***

30 minutes plus tard, Esthar. (ça rime, quel frime, ça me déprime)

A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le tarmake que son père se jeta sur lui.

_Dites moi qu'c'est pas un rêve!!

_Ce n'est pas un rêve, tu m'étouffes!! s'étrangla Squall.

_Oups! Pardon, fit-il en le relachant. 

Le regard de Laguna se porta sur l'autre passager.

_Seifer Almasy! 

_Euh, oui, fit Squall. A ce propos, je l'ai invité à passer les vacances avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas?

_Bah, non! Du moment, qu'il n'essaye pas de posséder le monde, moi, je suis pas contre si ça te fait plaisir.

_J'te l'avais dit qu'il était gentil mon papa!!

Laguna leur passa un bras autour des épaules à chacun et ils regagnèrent le palais présidentiel. Il leur montra leurs appartements et dit:

_J'ai encore du boulot, et oui! c'est ça la vie de président. Mais ce soir je suis tout à vous! Je vous invites au resto, d'accord.

_Super!

Les garçons gagnèrent chacun leur chambres, tandis que Kyros et Loire s'éloigneaient.

_Je vais finir par être jaloux, fit Seagill.

_Et vouloir posséder le monde? Je te voix bien déguisé en Seifer, décoloré en blond avec des lentilles bleues et une gunblade!!

Le président était écroulé et Kryos lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

_Imbécile!

_Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en lui passant un bras autour de la taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

***

Quand il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, Squall alla frapper à la porte de Seifer.

_Oui?

_C'est moi, fit-il en entrant.

Seifer était vautré sur son lit, torse nu. (rah!!!!! C'en est trop!)

_On va faire un tour en ville? Proposa Squall.

_Ouaip! Le temps d'enfiler un T-shirt et mes basket et je on y va.

Ils sortirent après avoir prévenu Kyros et prirent le premier omnitrône pour le centre ville.

_Bon, me refaire ma garde robe! S'exclama Squall.

_C'en est une bonne idée!! renchérit Seifer. Mais a pas crédits…

_Kyros nous a donné ça! Fit-il en mettant une carte sous le nez de Seifer. Crédit illimité! C'est bien d'être le fils du président, non!

_Ouh! Je t'adore toi! 

_Réfrène tes ardeurs Seif'…

Ils entrèrent dans le premier grand magasin qu'ils trouvèrent et n'en ressortirent que deux heures plus tard chargés de paquets.

_'tain!! On est pire que des nanas! S'exclama Seifer. On dirait Rinoa quand elle m'emmenait faire du lèche vitrine…l'horreur…

_C'est vrai, les vitrines ça n'a pas un très bon goût.

_Bon Dieu c'qu'il peut être con…, fit Seifer en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Bah, à force de trop te fréquenter, y'avait des chances que ça m'arrive!!

_Attend que j'ai ma Gunblade sous là main et tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure espèce de p'tit morveux!

_Ouais, ben moi là tout de suite j'ai plutôt envie…d'une glace!!

_Par la chaleur qu'il fait ça ne serait pas de refus! C'est moi qui offre!

_Voilà justement un glacier.

Ils s'assirent à la terrasse et passèrent leur commandes.

_Seif, tu vas t'abîmer les yeux à loucher sur les filles comme ça!

_Mah non, t'en fait pas va…, répondti-il en suivant une jeune femme plutôt bien fichu du regard.

Squall soupira.

_Eh oh!!

Il tourna la tête et vit son père et Kyros venir vers eux.

_Laguna! V'nez vous asseoir. T'avez pas du boulot?

_J'les ai envoyer pêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? interrogea Loire devant l'air de béatitude de Seifer.

_Il mate…

Kyros suivit son regard.

_Joli morceaux…

Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit détourner son attention.

_Que j't'y reprenne moi à mater les filles…

Squall sourit.

_J'ai vu juste depuis le début…

_Quoi? Demandèrent les deux anciens soldats.

_Ben vous deux! C'est bien mon futur beau père, non? Fit-il en désignant Kyros.

_Perspicace le petit…

_On peu dire ça comme ça, répondit Laguna, un peu gêné mais visiblement soulagé que son fils le prenne aussi bien.

_Une petit glace? C'est Seifer qui offre. Pas vrai Seif'?

_Moui…moui…tout ce que tu veux…, répondit-il avec un geste evasif de la main.

_La Terre appelle Seifer!! ouhouh!! Redescent parmis nous!

***

En plein milieu du dîner, Laguna du s'en aller pour une affaires urgentes. Les deux amis décidèrent de finir la soirée dans un petit bar. Quand ils en ressortirent, Seifer à moitié bourré avait une jeune fille accroché au bras. Squall leva les yeux au ciel et ils rentrèrent.

***

_Bon sang…j'ai un mal au crâne comme c'est pas permis…, se plaignit le blond.

_Passé une bonne nuit?

_Géniale!…

_Tu ne me dois que 1500 gils.

_Quoi?

_Ben elle était pressée et tu ne semblais pas vouloir te réveiller.

_Ouais…

_Tiens bois ça, dit-il en lui posant une tasse de café bien noir sous le nez.

_Merci…alors, quel est le programme de la journée?

_Dans une semaine Esthar fête ses trois cent ans.

_Waouh!

_J'ai dit à papa qu'on filerai un coup de main pour l'organisation.

_La fin de l'organisation.

_Non, toute l'organisation…ses organisateurs sont encore à se disputer pour savoir qu'elle sera la couleur de la salle. J'ai dit qu'on prenait les choses en main.

_Super…on commence quand?

_De suite!

_Je peux finir mon café.

_Avale ça aussi.

_Merci m'man, dit-il en prenant le verre d'aspirine.

_Mais de rien mon sucre d'orge…

***

_Squall! S'écria Laguna entrant dans la salle de réception.

Surprit, le brun manqua de tomber de l'échelle où il était pour prendre des mesures.

_Bon sang, tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs.

_Désolé mon poussin…

_Euh, si ça te fais plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Kyros m'a demandé en mariage!!

_Et?

_J'ai accepté.

_C'est génial tout ça!! C'est prévu pour quand?

_Ben on pensait faire d'une pierre deux coups et de le faire le jour de la fête.

_Mouais…c'est une idée.

_Tu peux te charger de l'organisation. je vais être débordé, des rendez vous de partout.

_Euh…en plus de l'autre, je ne sais pas si…

_S'il te plaît!!!!!

_Bon, d'accord, sourit-il à son père. 

_Je t'adore mon bébé! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Je te fais confiance sur toute la ligne. Je te laisse tout choisir! Je suis sûr que tu as aussi bon goût que ta mère.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

_J'suis pas dans la merde…bon, Seifer. Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé. Alors, où y a-t-il une paire de seins dans le secteur…

Il pivota sur lui même et finit par trouver Seifer, effectivement avec une jeune femme. Squall soupira. Inutile d'essayer de le décrocher, il ne ferait que perdre son temps. Valait mieux se mettre au boulot de suite.

***

_Ah Squall! 

_Kyros.

_Tiens, voilà les noms de tous les invités. Il faut leur envoyé les faires part.

_Tu peux pas le faire?

_Non, ton père et moi on part pour Deling City, des affaires à régler.

_Mouais, je m'en occupe…

_Merci.

_De rien, de rien…

Il rangea la disquette et alpagua la première secrétaire qui lui passa sous la main.

_Mlle, pourriez vous me trouvez un ordinateur portable s'il vous plait?

_Bien sûr Monsieur Leonhart. Je vous le fais mettre où?

_Euh…dans mes appartements si possible.

_Il y sera dans moins de trente minutes.

_Merci.

Il s'éloigna et prit le premier omni trône pour l'imprimerie. il discuta un long moment avec la patrone et choisit les faire-parts. 

_Quand seront-ils près?

_Après demain au plus tard.

_Faites les livrer au secrétariat de la présidence dès que vous aurez fini.

_Bien sûr Monsieur.

Une fois dehors, il regarda son bloc. Le tailleur et … le décorateur. Il poussa un énième soupir et se mit en marche.

***

_J'en peux plus! S'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il enleva ses chaussures et après quelques minutes sans bouger, il se décida à aller prendre une douche. 

En revenant, il avisa les trois cartons dans un coin du salon.

_Bon Dieu, j'avais complètement oublié ces faire-parts…faut qu'ils partent demain au plus tard…oh merde…

Il passa derrière le bar, se servit un grand verre de jus de fruit et alla se mettre au boulot. Il ouvrit les caisses et sortit un paquet de cartes. Puis allumant son ordi, il inséra la disquette et regarda si les invitations étaient bien dans l'ordre alphabétique.

_Merde!! Manquait plus que ça! Elles sont toutes dans le désordre!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença par toutes les compter. 

_900, le compte y est…maintenant faut tout classer…

***

La nuit était déjà bien entamé quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Squall jeta un œil au nouvel arrivant.

_Ah, te voilà!

_Oui, j'ai enfin réussit à me débarrasser du décorateur.

_Tu as vu le fleuriste?

_Ouais, les fleurs seront livrées samedi matin.

_Parfait. Tu veux bien me filer un coup de main, j'ai encore tout ça à classer dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ils ont pas été fichu de le faire à l'imprimerie et il faut que ça parte demain au plus tard.

_Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à une secrétaire de le faire?

_Elles ont assez de boulot…

Il se remit à trier.

_Il nous reste quoi à faire? Demanda Seifer.

_Le couturier viendra prendre tes mensurations, et je lui donnerai des costumes à papa et Kyros pour qu'il puisse tailler les leurs. Ensuite on doit passer à la pâtisserie pour choisir le gâteau. Faut aussi aller choisir les alliances. 

Deux heures plus tard ils avaient fini. Squall bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Quatre heures, on va être frais tout à l'heure, grogna Seifer.

_Dodo…, fit-il en se laissant aller contre l'épaule du blond. 

_Au lit!…

_Peux pu marcher…

Seifer l'aida à se lever et ils gagnèrent tant bien que mal la chambre du brun.

Squall se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant Seifer dans sa chute.

Ils s'endormirent immédiatement.

***

La sonnerie du téléphone les réveilla en sursaut.

_Hein, quoi?

_Téléphone…

Squall décrocha.

_Allô?…

_Monsieur Leonhart?  
_Oui…

_Le couturier vous attend.

_Faites le monter s'il vous plaît.

_De suite.

Il raccrocha.

_Le couturier est là.

_Quelle heure il est?

_Euh…8.00

_Bon sang, rappelle moi de tuer ton père quand tout ça sera terminer.

_Laisse m'en un bout que je m'amuse…

Trois coup furent frapper à la porte. Ils se levèrent tant bien que mal et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Pendant que le couturier prenait les mesures de Seifer, Squall lui apporta les deux costumes.

_Ils vous seront livrés samedi après midi. Nous viendrons au cas où il y aurait quelque petite retouches à faire.

_Parfait. Je vous remerci.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, ils passèrent chacun leur tour à la salle de bain.

_Bon, on refile ça aux secrètaires et on file en ville.

_Dis, on gagne quoi dans l'affaire nous?

_Leur reconnaissance éternelle…

_J'm'en serais volontiers passé…

_J'y pense, faut leur trouver un cadeau de mariage!

_On leur offre les alliances, c'est original non?

_Ouais, c'est une bonne idée!

_J'ai toujours de bonne idées.

_Si tu le dis…Mademoiselle?

_Oui monsieur Leonhart?

_Pourriez vous poster tout cela au plus vite. Ce sont les faire-part pour le mariage. Ils sont classé dans le bon ordre, il ne suffit plus que de les envoyer!

_Bien sûr.

Ils posèrent les caisses, prirent un omni-trône et filèrent chez le pâtissier.

_Bon, normalement on devrait pouvoir goutter les échantillons. Je l'ai prévenu que je passerai.

_Il nous en faut combien?

_Quatre.

_Pareil?

_Deux et deux.

_Ok.

_Bonjour! Lança Squall en entrant.

_Bonjour messieurs, répondit la patronne. Nous avons tout préparé, tenez.

Elle posa un immense plateau remplis d'une multitude de petit gâteau avec chacun une étiquette.

_Voilà tout ce que nous vous proposons.

_Bon, au boulot.

Ils commencèrent par regarder la composition des gâteaux et à la fin, les trois quart du plateau avaient été exclus.

_Bon, maintenant on goutte!

_Ma partie préférée. 

Squall en attrapa un au hasard et mordit dedans.

_Eh! Laisse m'en un bout!

_Tiens…

_On ne parle pas la bouche…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase Squall lui avait enfourné le gâteau dans la bouche.

_Tu disais?

Seifer lui montra le poing et le brun lui tira la langue.

Ils finirent par se décider pour une gâteau myrtille framboise pour les deux pièces montées et pour les gâteaux d'anniversaire, ils optèrent pour deux Opéra.

_Le bijoutier maintenant!

_J'en ai vu un grand tout à l'heure.

_Et bien allons-y.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et entrèrent dans l'immense bijouterie.

_Messieurs bonjour, fit la vendeuse. Puis-je vous renseigner?

_Volontiers. Nous cherchons des alliances.

_Par ici je vous pris.

Ils la suivirent et elle sortit une boite qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

_Pour lequel d'entre vous?

_Tous les deux. 

Alors que Squall essayait celle de Kyros, Seifer s'occupa de celle de Laguna.

_Ben voilà, on a finit pour aujourd'hui.

_Tu parles! Le décorateur vient à quelle heure?

_14.00, on a le temps, que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau?

_Allons-y!

Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent.

_ça fait du bien de souffler cinq minutes.

_Encore deux jours et c'est fini.

_Ouais, ça va être plus calme maintenant.

_Parle pas trop vite…on ne sait jamais…

***

_Si je ne dors pas un peu, je vais m'éffondrer, déclara Squall. 

_Profite des…cinq heures que nous avons à dormir…demain on se lève aux aurores, c'est le grand jour et il faut tout superviser…

_Papa et Kyros son revenus?  
_Oui, y'a quelques heures. Ils sont passés nous voir, mais tu étais occupé à engueuler le décorateur.

_Oh…ben, bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit…

Ils s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

***

_Debout Squall…

_Hum…

_Aller, il est déjà 9.30…

_Merde…j'veux dormir moi…

_ça je sais, moi aussi j'aimerai bien, mais y'a la répétition dans une demi heure.

_zzz…

_Bon, ben si s'est comme ça…

Seifer se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Squall.

_Bonne résolution, fit celui ci en baillant et en le prenant comme oreiller.

A peine eurent-ils refermés les yeux, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

_Debout là-dedans! C'est l'heure!!

_A mort, grogna Squall.

_Aller quoi! C'est un grand jour!! C'est pas tous les enfants qui on la chance d'assister au mariage de leur père!

_Dans se cas je suis exempté! S'exclama Seifer en se roulant en boule sous le drap.

Squall, que Laguna avait réussit à mettre debout, tira sur le drap.

_Ah non coco! Si je dois y aller, tu viens aussi!

Ils passèrent rapidement à la salle de bain et Squall se plaignit.

_Regarde les cernes que j'ai! je vais avoir une tête au mariage!

_J'ai ce qu'il vous faut! S'exclama Laguna, par ici je vous pris!

Il les entraîna dans ses appartements.

_Assis. 

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Laguna revint avec un petit pot de crème.

_Allez poussin, lève un peu la tête.

Squall s'exécuta.

_J'suis plus un bébé.

_Pour moi tu seras mon éternel bébé. A ton tour beau blond, montre voir un peu ces vilaines cernes…

Il lui étala un peu de produit et se releva.

_Voilà! Dans un instant il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

_Et ça, fit Kyros en entrant, c'est pour vous aider à vous réveiller! 

Il leur tendit deux bols de café qu'ils avalèrent en un temps record.

_On nous attend, dit-il ensuite à Laguna.

_Bien, les enfants, vous venez?

_On arrive.

Ils gagnèrent la salle de cérémonie. 

_Bon, Kyros tu entres le premier et tu te places à droite, près de Seifer. Moi je rentre juste après et je viens là, près de Squall. Parfait! Fred! Tu peux lancer la musique.

Après deux bonnes heures de répétition durant lesquelles Seifer et Squall manquèrent de s'endormirent plusieurs fois, ils allèrent tous déjeuner chez Laguna.

_Bon, le tailleur passe en milieu d'après midi et…

_ça sert à rien Laguna, ils se sont endormit, sourit Kyros en montrant le canapé où étaient vautré les deux garçons. Ils forment un beau couple je trouve.

_Oui…

***

_Merde!!!!! S'écria Squall en regardant sa montre. 

Il secoua le blond comme un prunier.

_Bouge toi, il est 15.00. le pâtissier va livrer, le tailleur va pas tarder non plus et la cérémonie est dans deux heures!!

_Je hais les mariages!

_Tu hais les préparatifs de CE mariage, nuance.

_Mouais…

_Ah, vous êtes réveillé, fit Laguna en entrant.

_Ouais, ça va mieux.

_Kyros et moi on a finit notre boulot pour cet après midi.

_Bien, maintenant vous restez ici les doigts de pieds en éventails nous, on fini de s'occuper des derniers préparatifs.

Le téléphone sonna.

_Loire.

_Monsieur, le fleuriste est là.

_Les garçons descendent de suite.

Il raccrocha.

_Le fleuriste.

_Il devait pas passer se matin?

_Un contre temps, il avait appelé, j'ai du oublier de vous le dire.

_Bon, si le tailleur arrive, débrouillez vous sans nous!

Ils descendirent à la salle de cérémonie. Ils installèrent toutes les fleurs, ainsi que celles de la salle de réceptions.

Juste quand ils finirent, le pâtissier arriva. Ils allèrent mettre les gâteaux à la cuisine et Squall regarda sa montre, en voyant des gens arriver en masse.

_Oh putain, il nous reste 15 minutes avant que tout ne commence.

Il attrapa une serveuse.

_Il y a beaucoup de monde?

_La salle est presque pleine, dit-elle. 

_Misère…merci.

Ils remontèrent en courant à leur chambre. Le costume de Seifer y avait été monté.

_Je passe le premier! Fit Seifer.

_Grouille!

Il ressortit un moment plus tard et Squall entra à son tour. Quand il sortit, il était à moité habillé. Il enfila correctement sa chemise et sa veste.

_Voilà! Montre voir ce que ça donne?

Seifer sortit de sa chambre. Il portait un col monté blanc, une veste et un pantalon noir.

_Waouh! C'est la classe. 

Squall se donna un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une petite boite, il troqua son cloue en argent, contre un en saphir.

_J'suis prêt!

_On est en retard de 10 minutes!

Ils redescendirent en courant et passèrent par la porte de côté, en les voyant arriver, Laguna et Kyros poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. La cérémonie se poursuivit quand soudain Seifer pâlit.

_Squall…les alliances? Souffla-t-il.

_Calme…elles sont là, murmura-t-il. Voilà la tienne.

_Ouf…

_Si les témoins veulent bien approcher et donner les alliances.

Ils obéirent. Laguna passa la sienne à Kyros et réciproquement.

_Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare, marié! Vous pouvez vous embrassez!!

Kyros ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Laguna sous les acclamations du public. 

_Beau papa! S'exclama Squall en serrant la main de Kyros.

_Félicitations! Renchérit Seifer.

_Au fait Squall, on part en Lune de Miel après demain.

_Bien…moi, je pense que je vais rentrer à la BGU. Et toi Seifer?

_Moi, ben je vais regagner le bateau, je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller.

_Oh¡ fit Squall.

Kyros et Laguna se lancèrent un regard et sourirent.

***

Squall soupira en finissant de faire son sac. Franchement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir. Il était bien ici. Il avait passé de super vacances avec Seifer, à faire l'organisation du mariage, les balades en villes, les crises de fou rire. Bref, il était bien avec Seifer…trois petits coups frappés à sa portes le sortirent de ses pensées.

_Entrez.

Seifer passa la tête par la porte.

_T'es prêt? L'Hydre nous attend.

_J'arrive…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur leurs appartements et sortit. il retrouva Seifer qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils gagnèrent l'Hydre qui décolla de suite. Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à Horizon.

_Bon, c'est là qu'on se quitte, fit Seifer.

_Hum…

Il y eut un silence, puis sans prévenir Squall prit Seifer dans ses bras et le serra contre lui au plus grand étonnement du blond qui prit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de refermer ses bras sur son ami. Il restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Squall se dégagea et rentra rapidement sans l'Hydre sans plus un mot.

_Salut…, fit Seifer plus pour lui même que pour Squall qui avait déjà disparut.

Une fois que l'Hydre fut hors de vue, il prit son sac et rentra lentement au bateau. Il fut étonné de le trouvé éclairé mais se souvint que ça faisait un moment qu'il était parti et que Fujin et Raijin devaient être rentrés.

Effectivement, à peine eut-il mit les pieds dans le bateau que Fujin lui tomba dessus et l'assomma de questions.

_Oùtétaiskesketufoutaisjemesuisfaisdusoucisestcekeçava???

_Salut, fit plus calmement Raijin.

_'Lut. Répondit Seifer. Je vais bien, j'étais à Esthar avec Squall.

Fujin le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes en proie à des problèmes techniques graves et en manque de se crascher.

_Euh…tu peux me le refaire là?

_J'étais à Esthar avec Squall.

_Raijin, on ne le laisse plus jamais seul. Il pète les plombs.

Seifer soupira et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

***

_Squall?? Fit Rinoa en entrant dans son bureau.

Le brun était vautré sur son bureau, la tête entre les bras, une vrai loque depuis qu'il était revenu une semaine auparavant. Personne n'avait pu en tirer un mot sur ce qui s'était passé en dehors du mariage et encore, ils n'avaient eu que le stricte minimum.

Elle s'approcha doucement.

_Eh oh!! La terre appelle Squall. Ce te dirais pas de revenir parmi nous et de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas?

Squall soupira.

_ça va Rinoa.

_Mais oui, bien sûr et la marmotte elle met du chocolat dans le papier alu? Alors??

Squall grogna.

_Rien j'te dis…

_Squall…je compte jusqu'à trois. 1…2…3…

Elle se jeta sur lui et commença de savantes chatouilles (et oui, c tout un art les chatouilles!). Ils gigota tant qu'il pu mais ne réussit pas à échapper aux mains expertes de Rinoa.

_Bon, tu parles ou je continu.

_Je…je suis juste fatigué.

_Menteur!! Avoue plutôt que tu as rencontré une belle jeune fille et qu'elle te manque énormément!!

_On peut résumer ça comme ça…

_Elle s'appelle comment? Elle a quel âge? Elle est jolie? T'as une photo? Elle est libre??

_T'es trop curieuse.

_Je sais. Alors?

La sonnerie du téléphone le sauva juste à temps.

***

Fujin soupira et remonta sur le pont avec Raijin.

_Alors, interrogea ce dernier.

_Toujours rien de rien! y veut pas sortir! Ça m'inquiète!! mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bas??

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi! 

Fujin regarda la porte de la cabine et dit d'un air décidé.

_Eh ben je vais le savoir moi!

_Et comment?

_J'vais demander à Squall!

_Tu ne comptes pas retourner à la BGU??

_Ben si! où veux-tu que je trouve Squall sinon?!

_Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on lève l'encre.

_T'es intelligent tu sais!

_Niania, te fout pas de moi s'il te plaît.

_Mais jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil mon chéri, dit-elle malicieusement en l'embrassant. bon je vais prévenir le crétin à roulettes.

Elle rerentra dans le bateau.

_Seifer, on lève l'encre.

_C'est bien…

_Viens donner un coup de main!

_J'arrive…

Seifer sortit comme un zombie et monta sur le pont.

_Tu ne demandes même pas où on va? Demanda Fujin une fois qu'ils furent au large.

_Où on va?

_BGU voir Squall…

L'information sembla faire tilt dans la tête de Seifer dont les yeux se mirent à briller comme les lampions sur les sapins de Noël.

_Vraiment???

_Oui. ça a l'air de te réjouir.

_Euh…non…pourquoi? Fit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

_Non, comme ça, sourit-elle, semblant enfin comprendre. Je vais lancer un message radio à Nida pour le prévenir de notre arrivée. En espérant que Cid accepte notre visite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient l'autorisation de visite.

_Bien! Demain au plus tard on y est…

***

_Dis Kyros, allons faire un tour à la BGU. Mon fils me manque.

_Déjà??!! Mais ça fait tout juste deux semaines que tu ne l'as pas vu.

_Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux! J'l'ai pas vu 17 ans avant ça je te préviens!

_Ouais…j'fais préparer l'Hydre.

_Merci mon amour…, sourit le président.

***

_Squall!!

_Papa! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là??

_Tu me manquais.

Squall sourit doucement alors que son père le prenait dans ses bras.

_Bonjour tout le monde! Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Squall se retourna.

_Fujin?

_Salut Squall.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là??

_Petite visite de politesse. Et puis…

Squall n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. Son regard venait de croiser celui de Seifer. Deux sourires jumeaux apparurent. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son père et s'avança lentement vers Seifer.

_Salut, fit-il.

_Salut, répondit l'autre. ça va?

_On fait aller…j'suis content de te voir.

_Moi aussi.

_Vous êtes là pour longtemps?

_Je…je sais pas, faut voir avec Fujin. 

_Je lui parlerai. Pour le moment, ça ne te tenterai pas d'aller faire un tour à la serre de combat?

_Volontiers, ça fait vraiment longtemps.

Squall le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la serre.

_Ben voilà qui est mieux! Fit Fujin.

_Quoi donc? Demanda Laguna.

_Ben le Seifer dépérissait à vue d'œil depuis deux semaines. Je me demandais d'où venait le problème et je crois que j'ai trouvé.

_Moi aussi, sourit Rinoa. Le manque de Seifer nuit gravement à la santé d'un Squall.

_Et réciproquement! S'exclama Fujin.

***

_Bonjour monsieur Loire, fit Cid en le voyant entrer.

_Monsieur Kramer. Comment allez vous?

_Très bien, et vous même.

_On ne peut mieux.

_Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre mariage.

_Merci.

_Vous êtes venu pour une raison particulière?

_Au début simplement dire bonjour et maintenant, je suis là pour une requête.

_Je vous écoute.

_C'est au sujet de Seifer Almasy. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais été un grand modèle de comportement, mais vous devez reconnaître qu'en dehors de ça il a toujours était un très bon étudiant et un mercenaire hors paire.

_Oui, je l'avoue.

_Et bien, il me semble qu'il se soit largement assagit et…je souhaiterai que vous lui permettiez de passer son concours de SeeD.

_J'y songeai justement. Je n'étais pas très sûr. Mais vous venez de me convaincre. Je lui en parlerai dans la journée. Il faudra seulement qu'il se dépêche de me répondre, le prochain concours se tenant dans trois jours.

_Laissait moi donc lui en parler, je sais où il est.

_Bien, faites le.

Laguna se leva et sorti. Il rejoint Kyros qui l'attendait devant l'ascenseur.

_Alors??

_Il est d'accord. maintenant faut voir avec Blondine.

_Direction la serre de combat!

Une fois à la serre, ils durent jouer des coudes pour pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur. une foule compacte s'était formé, rendant l'entrée quasi impossible.

_Vous avez vu, Seifer est revenu…

_Ouais…et lui et le chef Squall sont entrain de se battre.

_C'est sans merci. 

_C'est un combat à mort…

Laguna regarda Kyros en haussant un sourcil et ils finirent par pouvoir entrer. Seifer et Squall étaient effectivement entrain de se battre. Mais bon, on ne pouvais pas appeler ça un combat, on pouvait juste dire qu'ils s'amusaient un petit peu, c'est tout. Laguna secoua la tête de désespoir devant la connerie aigu qui habitait certain de ces étudiants. Il fit signe aux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent et le rejoignirent de suite à la stupéfaction la plus totale des "commères".

_Seifer, j'ai discuté avec Cid et il te propose de repasser ton SeeD. L'épreuve se tient dans trois jour. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Squall le regarda, attendant avec à la fois impatience et angoisse sa réponse.

_Je…oui, je veux.

Squall se retint à grand peine de lui sauter au cou. A la place, il se contenta de sourire grandement.

_Doucement Squall, rigola Quistis en arrivant, tu vas te faire mal. T'es pas habitué à sourire comme ça.

_Niania! Méchante!

_Dites! Faut fêter le retour de Seifer! Fit Rinoa. Je propose qu'on se retrouve tous chez Squall et qu'on passe la soirée à s'amuser!

_Pourquoi chez moi?

_T'as la plus grande chambre!

_Ok. 19.00 chez moi, chacun emmène quelque chose et je fourni la console.

_Parfait!! Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

_Euh… et ma chambre à moi, c'est laquelle?

_Euh…bonne question. Viens par là.

Squall l'entraîna dans son bureau et pianota sur son clavier quelques secondes.

_Hum…y'en a une juste à côté de la mienne ou bien à l'opposé.

_Bon, je suis maso, je prend celle près de la tienne.

Squall fouilla dans un de ses tiroir et lui tendit la clé.

_Tiens! Allez, allons-y!!

***

_Tous sur Zell!!!!

_Mah!! J'ai rien fait!!

_Si tu gagnes!

_Et alors? Ça te dérange, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis le meilleur et que vous êtes nuls! Nuls!! Nuls! Nuls! Nuls!

_Attention! Mort subite! Non mais pousse toi de là! vire!! Argh! J'suis morte.

_Reste plus que Squall et Zell en jeu…qui va gagner…vi!! Bravo Squall!!!

_Rah! Zut! Jura Zell. Bravo Squall, bien joué.

_Vive bomber man!!! On recommence?

_Vi!!

_Moi j'arrête, décréta Squall. J'vais chercher à boire. 

_J'viens t'aider, fit Seifer.

Ils passèrent à la petite cuisine.

_Ouf…c'est marrant, mais au bout d'un moment, c'est fatiguant, fit Seifer.

_Tu l'as dit. Ils peuvent passer des nuits à jouer dessus et le plus souvent c'est dans ma chambre, ce qui fait que je vais squatter chez Zell pour dormir.

_Et de là, t'aurais pas découvert à quoi y se shoote pour péter la forme comme ça en permanence.

_Nan, j'ai pas était fichu de trouver.

_T'es nul.

_Je sais. J'te fréquente trop.

_Venant de toi, je le prendrai comme un compliment.

_Mais s'en était un.

_Merci…

Ils revinrent avec les autres et firent distribution de verre avant de s'installer dans le petit canapé. Seifer se vautra le premier et Squall se roula en boule contre lui, la tête poser sur son ventre. Le blond se mit machinalement à jouer dans ses cheveux comme quand ils étaient petits. 

Au bout d'un moment, Squall fini par s'endormir et Seifer ne tarda pas à piquer du nez lui aussi. Rinoa le remarqua et poussa doucement Fujin du coude. Cette dernière sourit et décréta.

_Aller, je pense qu'on va tous aller se coucher.

_Maieuh!! On a pas fini de jouer!

_Y'en a deux qui on besoin de calme, dit-elle en désignant les deux marmottes.

_Roh! Fit Selphie, qui sont mimi à craquer ces deux là!

_Vi, aller, au lit!

Ils sortirent tous sur la pointe des pieds, laissant les deux amis dormir.

***

Squall ouvrit un œil. Où est-ce qu'il était?…en tout cas, s'était confortable et chaud. Et puis ça montait et ça descendait et ça faisait boumboum. Il releva la tête et découvrit Seifer toujours endormit. Il se leva doucement et le couvrit avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il bu rapidement sa tasse de café et alla se changer. Il griffonna un mot pour Seifer et gagna son bureau. En chemin il croisa Rinoa.

_Alors, bien dormit? Demanda-t-elle.

_Mouais.

_Allez, avoue que c'était confortable!

_Quoi? Rougit-il.

_Ben un Seifer! C'est très confortable ces petites bêtes!

Squall préféra sourire.

_Oui, j'ai très bien dormis et oui c'est très confortable. Pourquoi? T'es jalouse?

_Moi, mais pas du tout! Au contraire! Bonne journée!!

Il la regarda partir et secoua la tête. Vraiment, il ne la comprendrait jamais. 

***

On frappa doucement à sa porte.

_Entrez.

Seifer passa la tête dans le bureau.

_Je dérange?

_Nan, entre.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint s'asseoir en face de Squall.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? demanda ce dernier.

_J'ai comme un léger problème.

_Oui?

_J'ai une troupe d'étudiant qui me colle au cul depuis que j'ai mit les pieds hors de la chambre.

_Ouille…je vois…ben reste là si tu veux. J'ai encore quelques dossiers à finir et après on pourra aller à la serre.

_Tu veux que je t'aide?

_Tu ferais ça pour moi.

_Mais avec grand plaisir.

Seifer se saisit d'un dossier d'inscription et d'un stylo. Squall le regarda et une idée lui passa par la tête. 

_Dis, tu veux bien m'excuser un instant, faut que je monte voir Cid.

_Tant que tu ne les laisses pas entrer, oui.

_T'en fait pas, ils n'ont pas le droit de mettre les pieds ici sans ma permission express!

Il sortit et referma prudemment la porte derrière lui avant de monter chez Cid, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Il frappa à la porte et sur la permission du proviseur, entra.

_Bonjour monsieur.

_Oh, Squall, bonjour. 

_Monsieur, je suis venu vous faire part d'une idée.

_Bien, assied toi.

***

Seifer reposa le dossier qu'il venait de finir et regarda la pile qu'il restait sur le bureau de Squall. Le pauvre, il devait trouver ça lassant à longue de toujours faire la même chose. Il prit un autre dossier et se mit à l'étudier. puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait tous fait. Il regarda ensuite sa montre. 3/4 d'heures que Squall était sortit. mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait! Il soupira et prenant une feuille blanche se mit à griffonner. Il se laissa tellement absorber par son dessin, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. deux mains sur ses épaules le firent revenir à la réalité.

_Bon sang, Squall! Tu m'as fait peur!

_Hum…joli dessin…

_Me…merci…

_Dis moi, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

_Vas-y.

_Bien, une fois que tu seras devenu SeeD, j'aimerais que tu deviennes chef des SeeDs.

_A ta place?

_Non, avec moi.

_Je…tu es sûr?

_Et toi, tu te sens capable d'assumer.

_Bien…oui.

_Ah! Merci! Ça me soulage! J'avais franchement besoin d'aide compétente. Bon, finissons les dossiers!

_C'est fait.

_T'es génial! S'exclama Squall en prenant sa Gunblade.

_Merci…, rougit Seifer.

Squall lui sourit et ils sortirent.

***

_Bon, je pense que si tu te tiens sage tu devrais pouvoir y arriver cette fois. Et si tu rates, je te jure que je te tu de mes mains, promis Squall.

_J'essaierai de ne pas l'oublier. et dis, si j'y arrive, tu me fais quoi.

_On verra.

_Je n'accepte que les règlements en nature, souffla le blond en souriant.

_Crétin, fit Squall en lui collant une baffe derrière la tête. Vas-y, tu vas être en retard.

Seifer s'éloigna pour rejoindre son groupe.

***

_Squall, arrête de tourner en rond.

_…

_Squall, ne te ronge pas les ongles comme ça!

_…

_Squall, assied toi tu me donnes le tournis.

_…

Rinoa leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le brun par la peau de cou pour le faire asseoir sur son lit.

_Raconte.

_Je…et si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Rinoa se retint de lui rire au nez et reprenant son sérieux dit.

_Tu penses vraiment qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose avec Orbital comme G-force de base?

Squall tira un petit bout de langue.

_Et puis Squall, avec toi, c'est le meilleur.

_Hum…si tu le dis…

Soudain le téléphone sonna.

_Leonhart.

_Squall, fit Irvine, on a un gros problème avec les étudiants.

_Quoi?  
_Ils se sont fait attaquer par un monstre surpuissant.

_Qui?

_L'équipe A, B, et…G.

_Oh non…Ils y a des blessé?

_On a perdu tout contact avec eux.

_Vou…vous avez pu les localiser?

_Nan plus…

Squall dégluti péniblement, aussi blanc qu'une page word avant que je n'ai l'inspiration.

_J'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

_Squall, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il raconta brièvement. 

_Bon, fit-il en se ressaisissent. Je vais demander à papa de l'aide et je vais lancer des recherches. On devrait les trouver.

Il se jeta sur le téléphone et appela Esthar. Une fois son père au courant, il rejoint les autres.

_Bon, il faut faire des équipes de recherches. Donc, Quistis, Irvine et Selphie, ensuite, Zell, Rinoa et moi…on part chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve ici à la fin de la journée.

***

Squall se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement vidé. Ils les avaient cherché toute le journée, en vain. Il se faisait vraiment un sang d'encre pour Seifer. S'il lui était arrivait quelque chose, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il laissa libre cours ses larmes avant de s'endormir.

***

Quand il se réveilla, il senti une cuisse tiède près de sa tête et une main lui caressant les cheveux. Il releva les yeux et vit son père qui lui souriait tendrement.

_ça va poussin?

_Bof…quelle heure il est?

_11.00.

_Merde! J'suis en retard.

_Les autres sont partis. Ne t'en fait pas. ils veulent que tu te reposes. Ça va faire une semaine que tu t'évertues à le chercher partout.

_Je…je ne veux pas le perdre papa…c'est mon meilleur ami…

_Je sais poussin, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver. Toi, repose toi.

_Reste avec moi.

_Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire autrement, sourit Laguna.

Squall se bouina contre lui et s'assoupit.

Kyros entra.

_Alors?

_Il vient de se rendormir.

_Il en a bien besoin le pauvre. Tu penses qu'on a encore une chance de les retrouver?

_Je l'espère de tout cœur…

***

Squall sortit de la cafétéria et s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre quand tout un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'entrée. les participants à l'épreuve du SeeD passaient la porte, s'appuyant les uns sur les autres, aidé par tous les présents. Inquiet, son regard scruta tous les visages et découvrit bientôt ce qu'il cherchait. Il lâcha tous les dossiers qu'il tenait et courut vers Seifer. Il se jeta à son cou, en pleurs et avant que le blond n'ai pu dire quoique se soit, il l'embrassa. Seifer ouvrit d'abord de grand yeux, surpris puis un peu gêné. Squall fini par rompre le baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond.

_Squall…

_Bon sang c'que j'ai eut peur de te perdre…

Il s'éloigna un peu.

_Mon Dieu! Mais tu es blessé! S'écria-t-il en voyant le bras gauche du blond en sang.

Kadowaki qui allait de blessés en blessés s'approcha d'eux.

_Squall, je te le prend, il a besoin de points de sutures.

_Bien…

_Va voir les autres.

Elle emmena Seifer avec elle et Laguna vint vers Squall.

_Tu vois…il est vivant, fit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

_Hum…Bon, les autres.

***

_Et voilà, finit Seifer.

(et non, vous ne saurez jamais ce qui lui est arrivé!!!)

_Bien, fit Cid. On va pouvoir dire que ça équivaut largement à l'épreuve des SeeDs et que vous l'avez tous passé avec succès et toi avec les félicitations du jury. 

Seifer sourit. 

_Eh bien, je vais te laisser, fit Cid.

Cid sortit de l'infirmerie et Seifer ne tarda pas à en faire de même pour regagner sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et repensa à ce qui s'était passé à son arrivée. Squall lui avait tout bonnement sauté dessus et embrassé devant tout le monde. Il sourit pour lui même. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, Squall Leonhart, l'introvertie de service lui sauterait dessus et l'embrasserait devant tout le monde il ne l'aurait jamais cru!

Il fut tirer de ses passée par trois petits coups à sa porte.

_Oui?

_C'est Zell.

_Entre.

Le zébulon blond poussa la porte.

_ça va?

_Roh, c'est pas grand chose, juste quelques points de sutures. 

_Je viens t'apporter ton uniforme pour la fête de ce soir.

_Oh, j'avais complètement oublié! Merci!

_Bon, je te laisse.

_Dis…Squall s'en sort?

_Oh, oui, ça va, y'avait pas de grands blessés.

_Bien, je le verrais tout à l'heure.

Zell sortit et Seifer regarda son uniforme. Enfin il l'avait fait! Il était SeeD et désormais chef des SeeDs. Waouh! Ça aussi il ne l'aurait pas cru. 

_Eh bien, je crois que pour moi tout s'arrange.

Il se laissa aller sur le lit et s'assoupit. quand il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombé. Il regarda son réveil et jura tout ce qu'il savait avant de sauter du lit à la douche et de la douche dans son uniforme. Quand il arriva à la salle des fêtes, elle était déjà pleine. Il se faufila à travers la foule et finit par trouver la petite bande au complet un peu à l'écart, près du balcon. Il salua tout le monde et s'approchant de Squall se racla la gorge.

_Hum…Squall, j'ai…quelque chose qui t'appartient et je voudrais te le rendre.

Squall le regarda, interrogateur. Seifer lui sourit, prit son visage dans ses mains et se penchant scella ses lèvres des siennes.

_WOUAAAAIIIIIIISSS!!! Firent tous les autres en chœurs. 

_Bon, ben, si t'es d'accord, je crois qu'on est officiellement ensemble. Ça te va?

_Parfaitement bien, sourit Squall.

Fin??? Nan!! To be continued!! J'ai torturé personne là dedans!!!

Les fics

Sommaire


End file.
